


Night Club(3)

by SummerWind_0923



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923
Summary: 享用愉快
Kudos: 11





	Night Club(3)

**Author's Note:**

> 享用愉快

又是每周最让人讨厌的周一，穿着又闷又紧的制服站在大太阳下听校领导讲话，无趣至极。

但是今天不一样，对宋亚轩，对刘耀文。

刘耀文今天破天荒地起了个大早，洗漱完草草吃了点东西就揣上昨晚准备好的东西出门了。

宋亚轩早早地起床收拾好自己，衬衫的领子刚好能盖住刘耀文作乱的痕迹，他嘴里叼了个面包，踩着皮鞋出了门。

宋亚轩哼着歌进了班级，发现这个点平常空无一人的教室里，刘耀文正坐在自己的座位上。他怔怔地站在门口，进也不是，走也不是，似乎是因为那晚的事，两个人身边笼罩着一丝尴尬的气息。

“刘耀文你干什么！”宋亚轩刚放下书包就被刘耀文拽出班级，刘耀文立起“暂停使用”的牌子，锁上男厕的门。

这层楼只有他们一个班，也理所应当地拥有专用饮水机，专用厕所，以及一个老师享受一间大办公室的权利。

“宋班长还记得那天晚上我们都做了些什么吗？”刘耀文把宋亚轩甩在洗手台上，扯着宋亚轩的头发迫使两人对视。刘耀文附身吻住他的唇，不带一点温柔，霸道地掠夺宋亚轩唇齿间的柔软与香甜。

刘耀文腾出一只手解开宋亚轩的皮带，纤细的腰挂不住宽松的西装裤，宋亚轩的腿一下子暴露在空气中。刘耀文从背后环抱着宋亚轩，另一只手褪去宋亚轩的内裤，揉捏着他双腿间的玉器。

宋亚轩头向后仰，抵在刘耀文宽阔的肩上，紧咬着牙关不让自己发出一点声音。白嫩的屁股顶上刘耀文腿间硬挺的性器，宋亚轩的玉器也颤颤巍巍地站起了身。“啊…刘耀文！这是在学校…你别太猖狂！”

“帮我口，早上先放过你。”刘耀文解开自己腰间的皮带，把宋亚轩的手反绑在他身后，宋亚轩跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，面对着刘耀文鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。

“没有手怎么解开。”宋亚轩抬头，正好对上刘耀文戏谑的眼神，“你会解开的。”

宋亚轩抿了抿嘴，上前用牙齿咬下刘耀文的裤链，扯下刘耀文的西装裤。湿热的舌尖隔着内裤舔舐着刘耀文的巨大，灰色的内裤被口水打湿染上一片深色的痕迹。“嘶…这么磨人呢……”

刘耀文伸手扯下内裤，性器弹出，狠狠地打在宋亚轩脸上。刘耀文掐着宋亚轩的脸，将性器插入宋亚轩的口中，在宋亚轩口中出入。

宋亚轩伸出舌头舔舐整个柱身，连两个囊袋也不放过，爽得刘耀文头皮发麻。“天生就是做爱的料吧。”

刘耀文按着宋亚轩的头，直捣喉咙深处，性器来不及抽出，滚烫的精液就射在宋亚轩嘴里。宋亚轩被刺激得咳嗽起来，“吞下去。”

宋亚轩抓着刘耀文的衣摆站起身，眼眶边红了一圈，被激出生理泪水。刘耀文把手伸进口袋，将那东西塞进宋亚轩早已湿透的后穴。

“嗯啊！！刘耀文…你别这样…我求你放过我吧……”刘耀文打开开关，宋亚轩一下子软了腿，跌进刘耀文宽阔的怀里，“不是说好…我帮你口，你就放过我吗…”

“我说的是今天早上不做，又不是不玩。”刘耀文穿好自己的裤子，帮宋亚轩拉起内裤。

“宋班长要是不听话，我可就把我们俩做爱的视频发到网上了。”他最后帮宋亚轩整理好着装，“那老头要开始讲话了，班长可要夹好，别叫出声儿啊。”

刘耀文，和宋亚轩回到班级时，班上的人已经来了一半。宋亚轩坐回座位，浑身不自在。

没一会儿，一个女生做到宋亚轩旁边：“班长，你给我讲讲这道题呗。”

“好啊。”宋亚轩一如既往地温柔，回给她一个灿烂的笑容。角落里的刘耀文把这一切看在眼底，黑着脸将手伸进口袋。宋亚轩突然皱紧眉头，红了脸，差点喊出声。

“班长，你怎么了？”

“没…没事，有点不舒服，你去找老师给你讲讲吧。”女生走后，宋亚轩哀怨地看向角落里一脸得逞的刘耀文，“班长可要乖乖听话啊。”

什么嘛，有恶趣味又爱吃醋。

校长站在台上讲着每周都差不多的长篇大论，刘耀文唯一的乐趣就是宋亚轩，和口袋里的遥控器。看着宋亚轩欲求不满的憋红的脸，刘耀文身下又燃起一把火。

算了，这次放过你。

刘耀文关掉震动，宋亚轩像是个溺水的人被拉扯上岸，大口呼吸着空气。衬衫已经被汗浸湿，黏腻地粘在后背上。

当然，刘耀文也不是什么好人。数学课上，马嘉祺点到宋亚轩上黑板做题，刘耀文按下最高档的按钮。跳蛋突然猛烈跳动，毫无防备的宋亚轩折碎了手中的粉笔，不小心叫出了声。

马嘉祺察觉到宋亚轩的不正常以及刘耀文嘴角勾起的一抹笑，下课铃及时响起。“同学们，下课。”

“老师辛苦了。”

“亚轩，你跟我来一下办公室。”马嘉祺拿起讲台上的卷子，带着宋亚轩到了办公室。

“放学厕所等我，如果没来，后果自负。”刘耀文望着宋亚轩的背影说道。

“你刚才怎么回事儿？”马嘉祺把卷子放在办公桌上。

“没…没有……突然有些不舒服……”宋亚轩学不会撒谎，红着耳朵支支吾吾地编了句话。但马嘉祺看得出来。

“说吧，怎么回事。”马嘉祺看着宋亚轩，“你和刘耀文的事。”

“老师…你别问了……”宋亚轩低头用力绞着手指。

“老师一直挺信任你的，取向这种东西谁也说不准。”马嘉祺坐在皮沙发上，“至于你们俩，老师相信你自己能处理好。”

“老师，我最后一节课能不能……”

“去吧，注意分寸。”

体内的跳蛋被刘耀文调成高频震动。宋亚轩一路踉踉跄跄地跑回班级，拿了书包请了假，跑进男厕所，把自己锁在隔间里。上课铃敲响，身边一片寂静，只剩下体内嗡嗡作乱的跳蛋。

宋亚轩脱下制服外套和裤子，倚着隔板跌坐在地上。他浑身滚烫，想把体内的东西拿出来，但他又怕，怕刘耀文手机里的视频。

他想要更多。

宋亚轩颤抖地从笔盒里取出几支笔，胡乱地往自己的后穴塞。第一次自渎的负罪感让他羞红了脸，他不再束缚自己，发出一阵阵娇嫩的呻吟。

呵，这小妖精又不知道上哪卖骚去了，刘耀文看着宋亚轩空荡荡的座位，将跳蛋调为最高档。

四十分钟很漫长……

宋亚轩早已放弃，几支笔沾满了宋亚轩的体液，随意散放着。宋亚轩仰着头吟叫，口水顺着嘴角流出，后穴不停地留着水，前端挺立在空气中，久久不能释放。

放学铃声敲响，一般放学后同学们都直奔食堂，很少有人再进厕所。宋亚轩听到开门声，以为是刘耀文，正想打开门，却听到马嘉祺的声音。

“阿程要乖一点…”

宋亚轩捂紧了嘴，不让自己发出一点声音，原来班主任和我前桌有一腿…难怪刚才……

“老师…不要在这里……去办公室好不好？”宋亚轩透过缝隙，看到丁程鑫环抱着马嘉祺，两人的下身紧紧贴合在一起，“好，都听阿程的。”

脚步声渐渐变小，宋亚轩无力地垂下手，隔间的门大开着，从厕所门外都能看到衣衫不整的宋亚轩以及他腿间的旖旎。

刘耀文走进厕所，锁上门，蹲在宋亚轩身边捡起地上的笔，看着满地都是亮晶晶的体液说道：“怎么，班长这么饥渴啊？都学会自己玩了？”

刘耀文用手插进宋亚轩的后穴，发出噗呲的水声，他把手指放到宋亚轩面前：“班长试试自己的味道吧。”

宋亚轩觉得自己简直是精虫上脑，想都没想就含住了刘耀文的手指，任刘耀文的两只手指头玩弄自己的舌头，流出一串涎液。“耀文…耀文…好痒啊……”

宋亚轩跨坐在刘耀文身上，晶莹的体液打湿了刘耀文的制服，刘耀文褪下所有束缚，吮吸着宋亚轩胸前的茱萸。

“耀文…轩轩想要嘛……”宋亚轩伸出舌头舔刘耀文精壮的胸膛。

“轩轩要什么？把话说清楚哦。”刘耀文抱起宋亚轩走到洗手池。

“轩轩要文哥的大肉棒操……”宋亚轩直接坐在刘耀文的性器上，整根没入，“文哥好棒，操死轩轩好不好……文哥的东西好大……”

“真是妖精，谁看了不想操你。”刘耀文狠狠地顶撞着，肉棒翻出一层嫩肉又狠狠插入，“轩轩睁开眼看看，你是不是骚货”

“是…轩轩最骚了。”宋亚轩睁开眼就能看到刘耀文的性器在自己腿间出入，视觉冲击这宋亚轩的大脑，“文哥好棒，轩轩要爽死了…文哥操死轩轩好不好……”

刘耀文掐着宋亚轩的腰，每次都直捣花心，宋亚轩被顶得发出一声声浪叫，“嗯…啊啊……文哥好厉害，轩轩好爱你……要被操死了啊啊啊……”

宋亚轩乱蹬的双腿碰到了开关，冷流刺激着宋亚轩，“文哥射在轩轩里面好不好……”

宋亚轩收紧后穴，刘耀文被夹射了。一时间分不清宋亚轩大腿间是什么东西，水冲淋着宋亚轩的腿，精液混合着体液从合不上的小穴里流出。一直在体内的跳蛋也顺着精液和体液打在地上。

“宋亚轩，你栽在我手里了，图片视频音频都有了，我看你怎么跑。”


End file.
